In Your Arms
by AppleSundays
Summary: I'm but just a crystal stone. Elegant and posed for everyone to see, but held so much vulnerability. Like any other celebrity, I tried to find an escape from the man-made hell. I just didn't realize my escape would be in a form of a person. Demena fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Fame is falsely looked upon.

It isn't how everyone assumed it to be. It isn't all about the glam and galor, the luxury and wealth. That's only half of the story. It could eat you away, like injecting acid into the core of your soul. The tabloids following your every move, with every new rumor bringing you closer in forgetting how privacy truly felt like. Fans worshipping your new work or project, your own identity changing from the person you know you are into someone your simply played as in a movie. You become Atlas, the primordial Titan. The weight of the sky rest upon your shoulders with every person depending on you to be the role model of society.

I was one of them. Interviews after interviews, public appearances after another, and concerts back to back brought me closer to the breaking point. Closer to the edge. I'm just turning 16 year old next month after all; there was just so much I could handle before I shatter. I'm but just a crystal stone. Elegant and posed for everyone to see, but held so much vulnerability. Breakable. Like any other celebrity, I tried to find an escape from the man-made hell. I tried yoga, spas, and even somewhat desperately followed Madonna and checked out Kaballah. None of them worked. My patience ran thin.

I just didn't realize my escape would be in a form of a person.

- - -

A pair of Chuck Taylors tapped onto the cement floor with a consistent beat. Mikayla strutted along the streets of Los Angeles. She discretely wore a sweater a size too big, with a hood and shades that hid most of her recognizable features just to be able to go outside undisturbed. She was shopping.

The Hispanic singer carried a few bags filled with new outfits she bought. She could almost skip just by the realization of how she finished her shopping with no interruption. No bullshit. She spoke to soon.

Mikayla turned to walk around the corner only to roughly bump into someone. She let out a soft 'oof' before realizing something cold and sweet started to seep through her oversized sweater and on to her top underneath. The brunette checked her chest to see orange juice spilled all over her clothes. She shivered when the sticky substance made contact along her skin.

"Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry! Um, here... er... let me help you with that," Mikayla registered it as a female's frantic voice.

Mikayla became horrified when she felt hands rubbing on her chest as the stranger tried her best to dry it off with the napkins she had. Not wanting to deal with it, she tried her best to stop the helping hands to help further.

She grasped the hands tightly, surprised on how soft they felt in her own, "No, no. It's fine. It's just orange juice. I can just-" Mikayla paused when she finally gazed upon the stranger in front of her. Soft, cafe colored eyes stared back her that were filled with apologetic sincerity. Something stirred inside the singer. She suddenly felt as if their conjoined hands were burned like toxic and immediately let go. The brown eyed girl didn't notice Mikayla's action.

"Are you sure? I'm really sorry about it. I just didn't see you." The shorter teen saw the shopping bangs held by Mikayla, "If you have extra clothes in there, I have my car with me and we could just go to my house that's literally 5 minutes away. You could totally just change there."

Mikayla stared blankly, not quite sure on how to reply, "I-you don't have to..."

The stranger shook her head, "No, I'd feel really bad if I didn't help. I'm serious, my car is just around the corner. Please, you'll make my conscious guilt-free if you do." As an added affect, the teen pouted.

The disguised celebrity debated. Should continue her very long walk going home or should she go with persistent stranger and ruin her cover? Mikayla shuddered as she felt the orange juice trail down her chest. She'll choose the latter.

"Actually, that's a good idea. Would it be okay?"

The shorter teen snorted, "Why wouldn't it okay? I offered. Well anyways, come on. My car's that way!" She turned to the direction to where I came from and I blindly followed beside her. "Oh and my name's Mitchie. You?"

Mikayla hesitated, "Uh, just call me Mickey."

"That's cool. It's just like Mickey Mouse," she smiled at the Hispanic before heading towards to what looks like a brand new Toyota Prius Hybrid.

"Nice ride," Mikayla traced the exterior of the car, impressed by the stranger already. She was green. The brunette hopped into the car and Mitchie put it into ignition.

"Yeah, I just got it after getting my license last week."

She put it on a drive, but Mikayla felt nervous. _Did she say that she _just_ got her license? _Mikayla cautiously gripped onto her seat waiting for any sudden breaks, but it never came. The ride was as smooth as it could be; Mitchie maitained control over her car while driving like a veteran car driver. A few twist and turns, she drove it into a driveway of a beautiful white house.

Mitchie got the keys out of the ignition and turned to smile at Mikayla, but grimaced instead, "Oh man, that looks really uncomfortable and nasty." Mikayla gave her a look that said 'Yah think?', "We should hurry up then. Come on, my parents aren't home."

Mikayla followed her into the house and straight to her room. She scanned the room and thought it was nice. She noticed a keyboard and a guitar displayed and the computer screen showing garageband. The celebrity had to blink a few times from purple overload. _That's a whole of purple. _When Mikayla glanced backed at Mitchie, she saw her blushing a faint shade of red. She herself blushed when she realized she voiced out her thoughts.

"Yeah..." Mitchie shifted on her feet, "Purple's my favorite color."

The Hispanic singer snorted, "Well I wouldn't have guessed that. It's a nice room but can I change now?"

Mitchie chuckled at herself, feeling slightly embarassed, "Oh yeah, right. Sorry totally forgot about that. I'll just meet you downstairs when you're done."

She closed the door behind her as Mikayla heard footsteps fading down the stairs. She sighed as she took her shades off and combed through her hair with her fingers before grabbed her sweater to take off. She made a face when she could feel the sticky substance all over her body. She then took off her top and bra that also got soaked. The brunette noticed a door leading to a bathroom and she raced over there. Mikayla turned on the faucet and damped paper towels to wash her chest clean. When she finished, she looked through her bags, thankful that she bought a bra too.

Mikayla put on her new vicky's secret bra and new urban outfitters top. She looked at herself through the mirror deciding not to bother putting on her shades again. She discarded her clothes into an empty bag before opening the door and heading downstairs. Mitchie heard her steps and called out from the kitchen.

"Hey you want any drink? Water, soda, milk, or what about orange juice?" Mikayla was down by the time Mitchie said 'orange juice' causing the singer to give her a death glare.

Mitchie squirmed, "Right, no drinks. Especially orange juice. I-"

She stopped when she finally took in Mikayla's whole image as the guest ventured off to the living room to watch televison. _Why does she look so familiar? _Mitchie tapped the kitchen countertop and eyed a magazine issue. She checked the front cover and her mouth gaped. It was 'Mickey' on the cover. She had Mikayla freaking Gomez in her home. That changed in her room. Whoa.

Mitchie flinched when Mikayla's voice came up, "Whoa sorry to scare you but I have to go now. Can you give me a ride back?"

The brunette noticed the shorter girl seem slightly more tensed than a few moments ago. "U-Uh, sure. Let's go."

The ride back was silent and awkward. Mikayla figured that Mitchie found out her real identity and just tried to keep her composure. She was sort of disappointed. It was funny listening to her talk all of the time. The Prius went to a stop near the curb. Mikayla muttered a 'thank you' before shifting to open the door.

"Hey wait."

She stopped and turned to see Mitchie biting her lip and staring at her in question.

"So I guess this is where you become a celebrity again and I'll pretend this never happened, right?" Mikayla stayed silent, not sure what to say. Mitchie chuckled, "Don't you think it's fair that at least get a number or something since you practically know where I live."

The brunette blinked a few times. Should she? Mitchie's been nice so far and she doesn't seem to be those kind of obsessed fans ready to rape her. She sighed. She's going to hell for this.

"Give me your hand," she commanded. Mikayla rolled her eyes when Mitchie just stared at her blankly. "Just give me it."

The lighter haired teen brought her hand towards the celebrity and Mikayla grabbed it and a pen. Mitchie tried her best not to giggle when Mikayla started to write on it.

Mikayla clicked the pen before leaning back, "There. Thanks by the way."

Without another word she opened the door and walked off. She just gave Mitchie her number. After a few steps, she started to notice the paparazzi starting to crowd. She frowned. She already missed when she felt normal and invisible to the press. Mitchie came to her mind, making her turn around. In the midst of all the flashing cameras, she could see the Toyota Prius and the girl in staring back at her. Mikayla smiled. Mitchie smiled back. The girl who made Mikayla feel real smiled back.

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright intended.**

Like it or not? This is the PREQUEL of **"TweetWorld"**. Tell me what you think about this story. I actually feel really good writing this (: Oh and this story will be rated M next chapter, so be sure to have it on story alert or search of all rates when you visit ff again. Please also check out my other demena fic **"On The Line"**

Review, Alert, or review AND alert. THANK YOU :D


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hannah Montana has finally straightened up her act. It's known to everyone how she acted with Tyra Banks at a shoe department store weeks before and her mysterious disappearance at her World Musc Awards in New York. But we have word right now that she went to Crowley Corners and help raise money in order to save the small town," the anchor woman smiled at her co-workers and at the camera, "I gotta tell you. At first I thought she was going to end up like most young stars right after the feud with Tyra Banks. But gosh, this girl knows how to stay grounded after what could've her career destroyer." _

_"Critic Barney Bittman is with us today," the anchorman announced. "Now Barney Bittman, what do you think of this? Did you think that Hannah would actually recover and do something as charitable as this?" _

_Barney Bittman gave them his odd grin, "I always knew Hannah had it in her to be bad. I mean before that she was so squeaky clean! I really think she used this as an advantage because everyone _loves_ her _more_ than they already do. I'm telling you, she probably planned this all along. I personally love Hannah Montana, so Hannah, you go girl!"_

_The anchorman chuckled, "We have an enthusiastic fan among us, guys. But Barney, let's talk about the other teen pop sensation, Mikayla. Now Barney, everyone is well aware of how much you criticize her. Why?"_

_Barney's grin turned into a cynical scold, "See that's where you're wrong. Mikayla isn't a teen pop sensation, she's a teen _POOP_ sensation. That girl is just the worst and her first hit "If Cupid Had A Heart" was downright awful. If Mikayla had a heart, she'd stop singing! I mean really now-"_

Mikayla turned the television off fuming. She tapped her heels against her loft's hardwood flooring as she stared at her now blank 40" LCD screen. She wanted to let it all out in a loud scream, but restrained herself to. The Hispanic singer balled her delicate fingers into a ball of fist. She stood up from her leather couch and snatched her iPhone from the glass coffee table.

_"Hey Mikayla, what's u-" _She cut in her publicist.

"What the fuck is Barney's problem? Can't you just call the fucking douche and tell him to shut the hell up about me? I'm really can't keeping have to take this shit from that asshole," Mikayla hissed into her phone. She paced around her kitchen island.

_"Now Mikayla, you know we can't do that, it'll ruin you." _Mikayla didn't like how her publicist is being calm about it.

She gripped her iPhone tighter, "Well why can't you fucking not?"

She could her the a sigh on the other line,_ "I've told you a bunch of times before. If we do something about it people might think the wrong way and you don't need that kind of press." _Her publicist muttered softly, but Mikayla could hear her perfectly clear, _"But pretty much everyone already knows how much of a bitch you are."_

Mikayla had enough of it. She hanged up without saying goodbye and dropped her phone on the granite countertop. She groaned in anger as she combed out her hair with her fingers. She tapped the countertop, thinking of what to do now. _Everyone's bullshitting me lately. Barney, my publicist, hell even the hardcore fans are doubting me now. Not my fucking fault my record deal makes me sing this pop shit. _She glanced at the built-in microwave and checked the time. 3:10. It was Thursday, 3:10 p.m.

The tormented celebrity grabbed her Coach purse and rushed out of her loft, making sure to slam the door to satisfy her anger, before locking it and heading to the parking floor. Mikayla needed someone. And that someone should be out of school right now. _Mitchie fucking Torres better be home when I get there._

She made sure to get her 'ride-anywhere-in-a-car-nobody-knows-you-have' car, which was, of course, a year old Hona Civic. The Hispanic glanced at her Porsche 911 Turbo, sighing. _Maybe next time baby._ And then she was off.

Clad with huge shades, she drove through numerous streets. It was times like this Mikayla wondered how she ended like this, going to an average teen girl only a couple months older than herself, they're both 17 years old to be exact, every time the world was just too much for her. Although she'd be lying she she said she doesn't recall how it came to be. She remembered all too well how it started about a year ago...

Two weeks after the orange juice incident, she got a call from a random number on her private cell. She couldn't answer it. Mikayla was extremely busy–busy bitching with Hannah Montana that is. She was so stressed after that feud with the blonde popstar that when she returned the caller, she let all out her frustration on the person on the line and confessed her worries. It was Mitchie. Oops. Mikayla practically just spilled everything she kept inside to a stranger who spilled freaking orange juice on her. That wasn't fair trade at all.

"Hey hey, everything's gonna be alright," she started.

By the time Mikayla hanged up 2 hours later, she was smiling. That's the second time she genuinely smiled–not for the cameras, not for the fans, but for herself. All because of Mitchie. She didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she did. _'Hey wanna hang out sometime?'_ Mikayla texted her five minutes after the end of their call and she didn't regret it at all.

And now here she was, parking her car into the driveway of a two-story, white house. She recognized the Prius parked at the curb and smirked. Taking out the house key duplicated just for her, she opened the front door and closed it with a soft click. She stifled a giggle when she realized her heeled boots weren't exactly ninja material, but she tried her best anyways. _Click, click, click. _As she made her way across the house, she thought of how this happened.

Mikayla knew for a fact that Mitchie would become that friend she didn't know she wished for. She knew that it'll become something she cherished. And she sure as hell knew perfectly clear that it would her secret. And Mitchie's as well. She just didn't know there was more to the equation than she expected.

She could hear soft humming coming from the other side of the door. The operation commenced. Mikayla slowly twisted the doorknob and sneaked into the familiar purple room. Mitchie was sitting on her be, her back towards Mikayla, doing her homework while humming a tune from her iPod. _Perfect. _The brunette did her best to keep quiet as she walked towards the older teen. Mikayla decided she'll do it just this one time.

"Whoa, what the freak!" Mitchie yelped when a body tackled her down the bed. "Mikayla, what are you doing?"

The Hispanic sighed in amusement before getting off of Mitchie and settled on the bed beside her. "Nothing. Just wanted to try it out. Why haven't you said hi to me yet?" Mikayla scolded, but both of them knew the singer was perfectly joking.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Well I'm sorry. I just had a body topple over me before I could, but I guess that excuse isn't good enough for you."

Mikayla crossed her arms and kept her act, "Of course it isn't good enough. And yet you still haven't said hi to me."

"Alright bossy, come over here," Mitchie motioned the brunette to come closer to which Mikayla grinned and stopped her acting. "Here's your damn hello."

She felt Mitchie place her palm on her left cheek, gently tilting her head to the side. Mikayla closed her eyes and sighed as she felt those delicious lips finally on hers. She softly nipped at Mitchie's bottom lip–smirking when begging whimper reached her ears. She took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, satisfied of feeling her tongue play against Mitchie's. She loved Hello's.

They broke apart, both slightly out of breath, "Hey Mikayla."

The singer hummed in acknowledge as she wrapped her arms around Mitchie and leaned against headboard. Homework and books forgotten, Mitchie sighed and gently brushed Mikayla's bangs and kissed her cheek. She knew something was wrong. Mikayla knew Mitchie could read her like an open book. She was just waiting to be asked.

"What happened?"

The brunette didn't say anything right after, instead paying more attention to Mitchie's hand and how much her hands felt so soft against hers. Mikayla gripped it tightly as the previous events swarmed her mind. All the anger that left her just a few minutes ago resurfaced and she tried her best to control it for Mitchie's safety, and hers as well. Her body eased from tension when Mitchie comfortly rubbed circles on her stomach with her palm, calming her nerves just enough to have a clear mind.

"Mikayla, what's wrong?" Her voice was gentle as always.

The younger teen sighed and gathered her thoughts. "It's Barney again. And everyone else actually. Mitch, I don't how much I can handle living like this. I have–no–I _NEED_ to do something! All these motherfu–" She was caught off guard when she was silenced by a kiss.

"Okay Mik. No need to get out of hand," she chuckled softly. "I know there's a lot of stuff going on, but you have to stay grounded. Don't let them make you fall." Another kiss, "Besides, I'm right here holding you up, remember?"

Mikayla nodded softly, but huffed right after, "But I'm still pissed off. Anger just doesn't disappear like that," she snapped to emphasize 'that'. Although she knew she was half lying. Anger could just disappear like that whenever Mitchie's there. "All this pumped up energy needs to taken out somehow."

"Well, find some other way to get rid of it. There will be no bitch fit in my room today," hearing Mitchie say this sparked an idea for Mikayla.

Mikayla smirked, "You know, Mitch. You're right. I should do something else to get rid of all this energy." She lifted Mitchie with little difficulty so that she was sitting on her lap, "And I know just the thing."

She felt Mitchie wrap her arms around her shoulders, "I have a feeling I know where this is leading up to. And I'd like to say how much of a bad girl you are, Ms. Gomez."

Pleasure hummed through her core, "Oh? Do you have any problem with that, Torres?" Their lips ghost over each other.

"Absolutely none," Mitchie bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

"Good."

Mikayla brought their lips together in a deep kiss as her hands that once rested on Mitchie's hiked the older teen's top. She reveled at the feeling of Mitchie's body twitch from her curious hands. She bucked her hips playfully against Mitchie's, grinning at the older teen's soft gasp. The friction was delicious against their denim jeans, but Mikayla wanted more. She broke the kiss, getting a frustrated groan from her girlfriend, before leaving kisses down Mitchie's throat. As she nipped and kissed, Mikayla expertly pushed Mitchie onto her back with Mitchie's legs wrapped securely around her waist as she remained on her knees.

She went back up to Mitchie's earlobe, scraping it lightly with her teeth, emitting a moan from the girl beneath her. "This is all about you, baby. Close your eyes and just feel." Mikayla jerked her hips forward as an added affect. A quiet whimper fell from Mitchie's lips who nodded obediently and shut her eyes.

Mikayla leaned back for a moment to take in the site before her. Mitchie's chest heaved up and down with ever shallow breath she took in. Her open, plump lips waiting to be bruised. Mikayla let her eyes trail down her throat and follow the V-necks path down those glorious lady lumps. She wettened her lips. Mikayla's gonna have fun today. The popstar went back to her dirty deed.

She licked down Mitchie's throat, grinning as she felt the teen shiver under her. Mikayla reached for one of Mitchie's hand and intertwined their fingers as her free hand trailed a finger down her front. She bit back a moan when Mitchie eagerly bucked her hips against hers waiting for more.

"Mickey..." Her throat became dry just hearing her name spoken in such a husky whisper.

The brunette groaned as she felt her center pulse with pleasure. She hovered Mitchie again and didn't waste anymore time. She bit a little harder onto the older girl's juglar vein that made Mitchie hiss and grip her hand and the bedsheets tighter. Mikayla lapped it with her tongue once before sucking feverishly.

"Mikayla," her words mixed with a throaty groan, "... please."

"Okay, baby." She brought her attention back to Mitchie's lips, driving her tongue into her mouth as she grinded her denim clad center against the older teen. Mikayla released her tight hold to Mitchie's hand and held the edge of her top and lifted it up. Mitchie raised her body up just enough to take off the shirt before falling back on the bed. The singer gazed at her girlfriend's milky skin that was now exposed to her. She pecked her lips before working on the task at hand.

Mikayla kissed the area just above the black bra and squeeze one of them through the fabric with her hand. She smirked at hearing Mitchie gasp and feeling her arch her back towards her palm. She reached behind Mitchie to unclasp the bra and flinged it somewhere around the room. She could hear Mitchie moan in approval as she finally wrapped her lips around her left nipple. She brought her left hand to massage the neglected boob as she continued to lap the other one with her tongue. Mikayla sneakly used her free hand to undo the jeans and pull it down just a bit.

Mitchie felt the tug and untangled her legs around Mikayla's hips and lifted her butt up to remove the annoying obstruction keeping her away from want she wanted. Mikayla chuckled at her eagerness before trailing Mitchie's stomach, nipping her way down and stopped right where her underwear is.

Mitchie groaned in anger, "Damn it, Mickey. Stop teasing and get on with it!"

The singer smirked and raked her nails across Mitchie's thighs, "Get on with what? Tell me."

The older girl hissed, "Fuck me already. I don't know! Do whatever the hell you want EXCEPT for teasing." She moaned, "I just need to get off already!"

Mikayla groaned at her girlfriend's wording, but heeded. She hooked her fingers around the panties to take it off and expose Mitchie's center. Mitchie was wet for her, alright. The older teen moaned in anticipation and bucked her hips in need. Mikayla dove in.

She popped a kiss on her clit causing Mitchie to tremble in pleasure. She then lapped at the juice already dripping from her opening–relishing it. Mikayla brought her head back, making Mitchie whimper in disappointment before screaming when she felt two fingers plunge inside her with no warning. Mikayla watched as Mitchie gripped onto the bedsheets while rocking her hips against her fingers. She went back to suck on her neck as she continued to pump her fingers into Mitchie in a steady rhythm.

"M-Mickey," her words were barely understandable. "F-faster and harder," she hissed, "Oh my god, please!"

Mitchie tried her best to keep up with the faster pace as Mikayla roughly finger fucked her just the way she asked for. Her hips fell into sync with Mikayla's hand as she bucked her hips back against it–each time harder and harder as it brought her closer to the edge.

Mikayla brought her lips against her ears, "Tell me when, Mitch. Tell me when you're going to cum." She could Mitchie's walls clench around her finger telling her how close she is.

"I'm so close," Mitchie groaned and tilted her head back. "I'm–I'm, mm, right there. Oh my god." Mikayla kept up the pace while she suddenly lifted Mitchie from the bed and onto her lap, bringing her fingers deeper into the older teen.

"Mickey, I'm almost there," she stopped talking as pleasure started to take over her body and mind. She gripped onto Mikayla's shoulders as she was near her climax. Mikayla smirked before curling up her fingers and caressed her inner walls–sending Mitchie over the edge. The older teen let out a string of moans and squeals that sounded like music to the brunette's ears. She watched in awe as Mitchie continued to twitch and rock her hips until her orgasm subsided before collapsing on top of her. Both of them were breathless.

Mikayla brushed the bangs off of Mitchie's moist forehead and kissed it. "I'm not angry anymore."

Mitchie snorted weakly, "You better not be."

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright intended.**

Wow, okay, this was VERY VERY VERY difficult to write. This is actually the first time I wrote something like _that._ Was it good? I hope so ):

Thankyouthankyouthankyou for all the reviewers!

**i am indistructible**: HEEY, I'm glad you're following this story as well as "On The Line." (:  
**thousand lies**: I hope you're not lying about the awesome-ness.  
**ilovecellphones**: Looky here, it's you who said you weren't satisfied with my "On The Line" action. Does THIS satisfy your needs? Do you love me now as much as cellphones?(:  
**KittySquyres**: Aww, you're reading this one too. You'll see how this connects to "TweetWorld" in later chapters (:  
**Alexz6**: I hope you continue to like it!  
**Seth**: BINGOO! I was hoping someone would mention it. Yes, I based the first scene on Notting Hill. LOVE that movie. I hope you read more, because yes, this will be a happy fic in a way. This story is written to show how Mitchie and Mikayla were BEFORE the oneshot.  
**LusciousLife**: Thankyouthankyou for your review. It made my day (:

By the way, if there's any grammar or spelling errors, let me know so I can fix it immediately.

Review, alert, or Review AND Alert! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Mikayla hummed a tune. Flipping through a magazine, she smirked when she looked up and saw Mitchie putting back her clothes on. The teen popstar then glowered when she could see love bites all over her girlfriend's body. Mitchie was hers.

"Did I ever mention that you look extremely sexy putting clothes on," Mikayla smirked, "almost just as sexy when you take your clothes _off."_

It was Mitchie's turn to snort. She finished dressing into her PJs, baggy shirt and chick boxers, and rolled her eyes at the brunette. "You know, Mik. I think you _have_mentioned that once. Actually most of the time you do." Mikayla only laughed as she watched the other girl pick up the neglected school books from the floor.

The brunette carelessly threw the magazine away before dragging Mitchie to the bed and into her arms. She sighed when they both lied down on the bed and then felt Mitchie shift so that she was facing towards her. Mikayla lifted a curious brow, which was returned with a gaze that held so much intensity that it briefly took the popstar back. Mitchie softened her expression and smiled sweetly. Mikayla could feel herself shiver and couldn't help but shut her eyes as Mitchie lifted her palm to caress the brunette's baby face. The Hispanic could feel her fingers trail down from her forehead towards her cheeks before thumbing it with the pad of her thumb.

"Baby," her words were so soft that Mikayla barely registered it.

"Yeah?" Her voice cracked as she whispered back just as softly.

"I love you, Mik."

Mikayla opened her eyes, and she watched as Mitchie continued her sweet caress. The brunette could feel her lips twitch upward before leaning in towards Mitchie and buried her head within the crook of the older teen's neck.

"I love you too, baby. You know that," she kissed Mitchie's neck, "I just wish it was always like this. I'm so lost right now. I don't know how to handle everything out there anymore." She leaned back and rested her forehead against Mitchie's neatly cut bangs, "Mitch, my reality sucks."

Her head shifted along Mitchie's shaking head, "You're wrong. Mickey, that's not your reality." She felt Mitchie's hold on her tighten, "this is. And I'm a part of this. Outside this room, is your fantasy." She pecked Mikayla's lips, "You just have to make it into your la la land. And I know you can, baby."

Mikayla was well aware of the tears forming from her eyes and did nothing to stop them. She moved closer into Mitchie's protective arms and sniffed. "God, I don't know what I'll do if I never met you." She laughed softly, "if you never spilled orange juice on me."

"Then nobody will know the real you," Mitchie's soft lips brushed against Mikayla's. "I'm glad that we both decided to take a turn at that corner and spill my orange juice all over your oversized sweater. Life doesn't seem that great without you, now that I think of it," Mitchie brought her thumb to wipe the tears that stained Mikayla's cheeks.

The troubled popstar sighed. She wrapped one arm around Mitchie's neck and held on tight. She felt something pointy press into her arm, causing her to lift her head and check before falling back to the mattress.

"Mitchie, baby," she recieves a hum of acknowledgement from the shut-eyed teen, "You still have to do homework." Mitchie groaned.

"Crap, I have so much work! What time is it?"

Mikayla glanced at the wall clock, "Almost 6."

The older teen cuddled closer, "I probably might have to have an all nighter." She leaned back and pouted, "I have a test tomorrow, too."

The brunette couldn't help but replace the pout with her own lips, pecking them twice for good measures, "I'm sorry." She smirked, "I think I might have to go now. I might be distracting you because of how sexy you are whenever you study."

Mikayla reluctantly stood from her spot in Mitchie's arms, frowning the second she couldn't feel the warmth from the other teen. Glancing down, she noticed the sadness shine through Mitchie's eyes. It made her heart throb even more. They both know the real reason why the popstar's leaving. She couldn't stay for too long; no one can know what they have. It's a secret that has to remain hidden. And it was hurting both of them. Hearing Mitchie sigh made it even worse.

"Bye, Mikayla. I love you."

Mikayla already had her back turned and leaned against the bed frame. She hummed out a frustrated cry. Her arms tightly crossed, fingers tapping against them. She could just feel the difference just by standing right at the door. It felt like a chain was tugging at her back to walk back into the safety of the purple room, or how all the life that was inside here was slowly being sucked away from she stands at the door. Mikayla's lips pursed, her jaw clenched.

"You too, Mitch. I'll talk to you soon."

The door was shut, cutting off the chain that held Mikayla in place. The popstar let out a heavy sigh, her soul going with it. She didn't feel that great again; her emotions started to become haywire again. She strutted down the stairs and out the front door. Making sure her shades were in place, she walked towards her civic. She gave the door a hard pull, smiling at the satisfying loud thud. Mikayla drove out of the driveway and into the road. She didn't have to look back. She knew that Mitchie's watching her leave from the window.

- - -

"I want something new."

The manager's eyes narrowed. His balding head glistened under the porcelain light. His shoulders stiff from his ironed suit and his tie perfectly knotted on top of his white dress shirt. His lips pursed into a thin line:

"You want what?" His voice rough from all the cigarettes he inhales every day for his break.

Mikayla raised her chin up high and stood confidently before the aging man. She thought about it after meeting up with Mitchie yesterday, and it was time to fight back. She's through with people molding her into something she isn't. And she'll be damned if she lets Barney fucking Bittman get to her again.

"I want something new. I don't know! Maybe new album that doesn't include your pop shit," she had to maintain her 'don't mess with me' face. She let out a breath of air, "I want," her voice was calm and composed, "I want most of the control over my new album. I wrote some songs, but I think I'll just hold off those except for one of them. I prefer to be able to choose which songs can be on my album."

His thick fingers clasped together on top of the desk and his eyes continued to narrow. He didn't buy any of it, or so Mikayla thought.

"Now why would I let you do that?"

The brunette blinked. Her mouth opened, but no response came out. Even _she_ didn't know why they should give her the option. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat and continued, "Because..." She trailed off. "Because nobody likes the crap you're making me do. You know I can do better. I _will_ do better if you just let me. Have you heard Barney? He's being brutal to the song you made me sing. Hell, if that song could make it as a hit, I'm pretty damn sure I can make my _album_ a hit. Just...Just please give me a chance."

"Okay."

_What?_ Mikayla tilted her head to the side. "Did I hear you right?"

The man shrugged, "I said okay. I'll let you do it." He leaned back against his leather chair, "You got spunk kid. A bit of an attitude though, _but_ you got some talent too. What are you planning on doing anyways?"

The future ex-popstar grinned at the question. She knows _exactly_ what she wants. Mikayla plopped onto the chairs in front of the desk and smiled sweetly as her manager, who in return raised a curious brow.

"Well you know... ever since I was little," she couldn't help turn her smile into a grin, "I always wanted to be in a band."

- - -

Mikayla gave the white door three strong knocks and waited. She rubbed her arms when a gust of wind passed her way and stared at the curtained window to make sure that there _was_ light coming from it. There was. And a shadow just walked by it. The brunette faced the door and met with Connie Torres. They both smiled at each other as Connie moved to rush Mikayla in.

"She's in her room." Connie knew her so well.

"Thanks Connie," Mikayla rushed upstairs and turned to the first door to the left.

Her hands stopped on the doorknob when she heard a soft voice and the sounds of keys being played. She couldn't help but smile. Mikayla sat down on the ground with her back against the door and just listened. She didn't want to stop Mitchie; she couldn't help but just want to listen.

"_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face. So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say_.." Her beautiful voice was muffled by the door, but Mikayla loved it anyway. She let her eyes shut and just listened. Mitchie's voice... it was just utterly heavenly through Mikayla's ears.

"_Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be. This is me_..." Mikayla didn't know why, but she felt like she could just burst into tears. Was it the lyrics, or just Mitchie herself? She doesn't know. Maybe it was just so beautiful she had to let it out. She could feel her eyes water. She didn't restrain any tears if they were to shed. By the third time the chorus started, she sang along with Mitchie. She forgot that she was eavesdropping on her. Wrong move.

The door that support her went open causing her to yelp in surprise as her upper body collapsed back. She whined when a shot of pain traveled from her now aching back and then stared up the ceiling, only to meet with an amused face of Mitchie Torres. She watched as the older girl crossed her arms against her chest and smirked.

"Spying on me, Mickey?"

Mikayla shook her head and lifted a hand above her, "Pick me up."

Mitchie rolled her eyes, but grabbed her hand and helped her up anyways. "Are you mad again and in need of _release?_"

The brunette blushed at Mitchie's bold statement. She'll take a note of that for later on. She shook her head to clear her mind from all the sexy images that was currently invading her mind. Mikayla gave Mitchie a once over and smiled at how cute she looked in matching flannel top and pants PJs right now.

"Mikayla?" Oh right, she had to tell Mitchie something.

"Oh right, so today I met up with my manager today. And I talked to him and..." She stopped purposely and watched as Mitchie watched anxiously.

Mitchie motioned with her hand, "Mick, it would be nice if you actually finished what you were going to say."

The star grinned, "He let me do it!" Mikayla laughed as Mitchie blinked blankly.

"Let you do what? Did I miss something?"

"Mitch! He's letting me do what I want for my new album. He even let me find my own band!" Mikayla sat on the bed, "I'm just really excited, you know? I'm finally getting to do what I want." She smirked and radiated confidence, "Hey, maybe I could even beat Hannah Montana this time."

The bed shifted as Mitchie sat down beside her and squealed. Mikayla laughed as her girlfriend squeezed her tight.

"I'm so happy for you, Mickey!" She placed a quick kiss on Mikayla's cheek, "I'm glad you're finally breaking free from those power-hungry people." Another kiss. Which reminds Mikayla..

"Mitchie.." Mikayla's voice was low which made Mitchie worry.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't say hi." The brunette scolded, but had a hard time keeping it as Mitchie gave her a pout.

The older teen complained, "But you didn't even say hi to me either, Mickey. You're neglecting me." She knew she lost the fight. Mikayla sighed and snorted.

"Only this time." She wrapped her arms around Mitchie and placed a hand against her soft cheeks. "Come here," she let her lips brush against the other girl's lightly. "Hello," Mikayla gave her a solid kiss this time. "Hello," she moaned when she felt Mitchie's tongue graze along her bottom lip. "Hello," her lips were fully attached to Mitchie's now, their tongues brushing against each other ever so often.

"One of the best Hello's yet." Her words spoken breathlessly.

Mikayla nodded, "Agreed."

Her body was pushed by Mitchie and she found herself lying on her side as Mitchie hugged her from behind. She didn't mind. She felt safe, and that's something she hardly ever feels these days under the eyes of the public. The brunette sighed and scooted closer into the cushion-y body behind her. Mitchie only held onto her tighter. The singer let her eyes close when she felt comfortable in the arms of the older girl. She felt goosebumps form all over her body as she felt Mitchie's hot breath against her neck and hear her hum in the tune that sounded familiar to her. It was the song she was singing earlier.

"Mitchie?" Mitchie stopped humming.

"Yeah, Mick?"

Mikayla shifted to face her, "Have you ever considered taking up singing in the future?" She watched as the older teen before her bit her lip and averted her gaze.

"A little..." She shook her head, "But it doesn't matter. The camp that might get me discovered is way too expensive." She hugged Mikayla closer, causing her head to settle on Mitchie's chest.

The brunette didn't stop. She pushed herself up with one arm and gazed down, "Too expensive? Mitch, who's you're girlfriend again? I can get you into that camp any time." She paused and became skeptical, "Wait, there's a _camp_ for people who want to get discovered?"

Mitchie giggled, "And to think you'd know about it. It's a summer camp where people high up in the music business send their kids to, or where family like mine save up a fortune to get their kid to be founded. It's even where that Connect 3 band started." She sighed, "I've talked about it with my mom, but like I said before, it's just way too expensive to be practical."

Mikayla brought her face back to look up to Mitchie, "How much? I'll get you in next summer." She was serious.

Her girlfriend didn't tell her how much, "It's not my top priority right now. I still got school you know. Lucky for you that you have a private tutor, by the way." Mikayla became curious, seeing Mitchie break into a grin. "Besides, we should be celebrating about your good news."

"Wha-" She was caught off as a set of lips covered hers. She felt her back being pressed against the bed and felt weight settle on her hips. Mikayla blindly brought her hands up and found Mitchie's waist and kissed back. Before her thoughts become hazy, she realized something. "Wait Mitchie," Mikayla struggled to tear her lips from Mitchie, "Your mom's downstairs."

"So?" Her angelic voice now dripped with lust. "I guess you just have to be quiet, baby." Mikayla gasped as soft hands roamed her torso through her thin top. "You left before I could do anything to you, Mickey. I think you _and your body_ deserves some attention from me." The brunette now regretted wearing a skirt right after a finger brushed against her underwear, "Just remember to not scream. At least not as much."

She didn't dare scream. At least she tried her best not to when she felt something wet and slick glide along her... Oh god.

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright intended.**

**Fun Fact**: The chapters for this story are currently, lalalala, hahahahahaaa, and muahahaha on my saved documents :D  
**Fun Fact #2**: I was listening to This Is Me (Piano Version) on repeat for the third scene. Absolutely love this version... And yeah, I almost did cry LMFAO  
**Fun TRUE Fact #3**: I love you baby. I wish we could cuddle like Mitchie and Mikayla in this chapter. You know who you are (:

_I loooooooooove the reviews (:  
_**DorkyKidReader**: I know right, "TweetWorld" broke my heart just from writing it. I'm glad it broke yours LMFAO. And yay, I'm a favorite (:  
**i am indistructible**: Well, now you know it's rated M. Haha, I only made it that way cause I get more reviews. Horny people on FF, tsk tsk.  
**Dawn8808**: Oh, hey it's you ;) You _know_ I'm not frigid. It's funny how you talked to me the second I started to write about chick boxers.  
**Seth**: *high five back* Notting Hill ftw! And it's okay, I 'face-palm' myself every day. I'm pretty retarded sometimes... Okay, most of the time. But hey, I'm still cool, right?  
**thousand lies**: Hahha.. I like your awesome's. And bwuaha, YEEES, I made someone need to take a cold shower. My life as a writer is fulfilled LMFAO  
**aznsmartalec**: Oh boy, you have a long review reply on my other story whenever I update it. Hahaha anyways, go ahead, shoot Barney. Mikayla will love you (:  
**Callian18**: Hahaha, I know right? I was screaming too when I saw the tweet. She didn't go to the party though, depressing :l And I'm glad you're liking the story :D  
**ilovecellphones**: Yeah, I got sort of depressed when you told me that I made a less hotter Mikayla. I had to intervene, and yeah, I see your point now. A bitchy Mikayla is soo much hotter to write about. But in this chapter, it was sorta less bitch. Sorry, did I disappoint? But I know you'll love me just as much as cell phones. Just you watch.  
**LusciousLife**: Thank you, I love writing this story, so it's really nice that you really like what's going on right now... even though so far there's only been orange spills, celebrity bashing, and sex. But now there's fluff :D

_Where's KittySquyres?!_ .__.

Oh man, you guys probably think I'm dead. Sorry, school is a whore. It needs people to fill `er up every day. Total. Complete. Whore. That, and I got pretty lazy. Extremely lazy actually, I had all the time in the world, but I spent it doing something unproductive. And then I got mad at Demi Lovato. HAHAHA, oh man, it's a really long, heartbreaking story. It was so bad that I vowed myself not to mention her name for a week and not watch SWAC. Demi and I had a break, but I wanted her back ;D LMFAO. Anways, I hope you liked the story so far. I have soooo much in plan for this, so much I could just stop updating "On The Line". Keeding, no way in hell will that happenen. Ever. I think.. **Important Note:** Btw, I'm sorta stuck on what to do with _On The Line_. You see, I know how it's going to end and everything, but it's just that last chapter.. I don't know where to start off the new chapter after Mitchie's and Alex's date... Can anyone add on to their review any suggestions or review the other story and add their suggestions there. Please, and thank you (:

Review, Alert, Favorite, or Review, Alert, AND Favorite (:


End file.
